


Unexpected Appearance

by PausedInTime



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PausedInTime/pseuds/PausedInTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening the Doctor turns up in Clara's flat, but in a rather unexpected place he really didn't expect.. One shot, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops, Wrong room

The Doctor skipped around his TARDIS, an almost playful grin on his face that he just couldn’t seem to shake. It had been around six months since Clara had returned with the Doctor into the TARDIS, six months since Christmas Day and being in a terrifying dream state that almost forced the Doctor to lose Clara and six months since he had realised he was so very deeply in love with Clara Oswald but as Clara had said once before, it would never have worked out.

It disappointed him to say the least, but in some sort of way he agreed with her. It would never work out, just as it had never worked out with Rose Tyler or Martha Jones. The Doctor could not have love in his life, only adventure and danger. Music to his ears, he had thought. But maybe not having love did affect him in some way, just as it had started to affect Clara. The Doctor had refused to talk to Clara about his feelings because what would be the point? He had no idea if Clara felt the same way about him. He was so incredibly sure she was in love with P.E.

Danny. Danny Pink, that was his name. Mustn’t forget his name.

The Doctor never wanted Clara to change, he wanted the same Clara he had been travelling with for the past two years. The same simply impossible girl he continued to meet and continued to lose, but this time he refused to lose Clara Oswald. He didn’t favour the human race anymore; their world was now full of hatred and war. Up to his knowledge, they used to be so peaceful when he was thousands of years younger. He was the Doctor, and he saved people. Not ugly perversions of the human beings that used to grace this earth. Clara Oswald was the Doctor’s impossible girl and she always would be. With his final thought being of Clara, he pushed up a lever, forcing the TARDIS to leave the peaceful planet he had been on for a few weeks.

Eventually, the Doctor skipped towards the TARDIS doors, snapping his fingers as the set of doors whooshed open and let him breathe earth’s air. He automatically frowned, his forever angry eyebrows questioning where he was. Why was it so hot? This was defiantly Clara’s flat, he recognized the wall tiling in her… bathroom.

“Doctor!” a shrill voice shrieked from behind him as he walked around his police box, it definitely sounded like Clara. “Get out!”

The Doctor stood still in pure and very innocent shock. “C- C- Clara, what are you doing?” he questioned her as if it were an interrogation, he demanded to know what she was doing in a steam covered glass room with her hands covering parts of her body he wasn’t sure he should be looking at.

“Close your eyes!” Clara yelped, almost tumbling over her own feet as she reached for the white towel on the rack near the Doctor. “For god sake, how can you possibly manage to park the TARDIS in my BATHROOM?!”

The Doctor covered his eyes immediately, just with one hand. He did have the temptation to peek, but he had far more respect for her than that. “Um, c- clara, I didn’t- u-uh I didn’t do this on purpose.”

Clara stomped around him, things were thrown on the floor and the sound of clothes were whisked from the floor and up into the air. “Only YOU could do this, you have great bloody timing to! You ridiculous bloody grey haired stick insect!”

“Can I open my eyes yet?” The Doctor asked rather innocently, his hearts beating out of his chest and his cheeks were dark red with embarrassment. How could this happen? Rather, how DID it happen? The Doctor wasn’t as innocent as he used to be, not as innocent as eleven who blushed at the slightest kiss on his cheek but he did still have his respect for Clara.

Clara stopped just for a moment and stood there, her big wide Whiskey coloured eyes stared straight ahead at the Doctor. This tall grey haired stick insect was the bloody cutest alien she had ever met. Instead of peeking like most men would or never even turning away to look, this man stood in a magician’s coat and a blue and white fluffy jumper, his distinguished grey hair swept all over the place by this stressful ordeal. Clara had never met a man quite like the Doctor and even though he had changed his face, she loved him with all her heart. Because love isn’t just an emotion, it’s a promise. And Clara had promised herself on Christmas Day that no matter what, she would love the Doctor until the end of time. And, time never ended when they were together.

The young girl stepped towards the Time Lord, the dimple on her left cheek popped up like a sore thumb. She stared up at him, his height had stayed the same and his personality had to. Why was she holding back so much? What was she holding back? Danny Pink is dead and the Doctor is right here in front of her, staying put where he had promised to be because Clara was under the Doctor’s protection. She stepped a little closer, inhaling the sharp smell of coffee, old books and a slight touch of aftershave. She loved the way he smelt, loved the way he ruffled his hair and she loved the way he protected her. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought about just resting her head on his chest, but she couldn’t. Not yet, anyway. Instead, the young girl stood up on her tiptoes and kissed the Doctor’s cheek ever so gently. His skin was soft, just like it had always been. His face was clean shaven, she preferred a clean shaved face. Clara longed to nuzzle her face into the Doctor’s neck, just to take in his scent for as long as she could, for as long as she wanted. But she moved away, slicking back her now wet hair as she held in the tears threatening to fall.

Why did she have to fall in love with a man she couldn’t have?


	2. John Smith, I-

Clara dressed quickly, knowing that the Doctor would be out of the bathroom in a matter of seconds after composing himself. She smiled almost delicately at the thought of the Doctor resting his hand on his own cheek, trying to replay the precious moment of what had just happened in his head. He did it every time she kissed his cheek or got anywhere near him, in some ways she liked this new Doctor and his attitude. He didn’t blush, hide or run away whenever Clara kissed his cheek in an affectionate manner. Sure, he now struggled with the mere concept of how to hug somebody but at least he didn’t run anymore. Sometimes, he just didn’t look like he could be bothered to run anymore. His young energetic ways had disappeared and an older and far more mature attitude replaced his childish antics. 

Clara, for a while, thought that she didn’t know the Doctor anymore. She thought the young man with bouncy childish dark hair had disappeared forever, the man who saved everyone he could and loathed himself when he couldn’t. No, it didn’t matter that the Doctor had changed his appearance and now looked much older than he did before, that didn’t matter at all. What mattered to Clara most was that the Doctor hadn’t changed at all and she should never be as shallow as to judge him by the way he used to look. The Doctor had trusted her, he had trusted changing his face to his true self, his true self-loathing and danger magnet self that had always been there, at the very bottom of his heart. He had a sliver of ice in his heart.

Clara had noticed and realised the Doctor’s aching and broken hearts, he was a broken man in need of fixing. He had lost so much and all she wanted to do was mend him, mend his hearts and mend him to the compassionate man he always had been. She dried her hair quickly, an idea bouncing around in her ‘pudding brain’ as the Doctor had called her and the rest of the human race. 

Clara entered the living room of her flat, almost slamming her bedroom door to catch the attention of the Doctor standing by her television. Her light Whiskey coloured eyes inflated as she took in his appearance, she had never seen anything so adorable. Not even Danny Pink. He stood in his ‘magician’ like style, a confused look on his face as his furious eyebrows pointed downwards. 

Clara pointed to the sofa. “Sit,” she demanded, her tone as sharp as she aimed it to be. She could see what the Doctor meant when he called her a control freak. Because it was true, she was a control freak. But unfortunately for the two of them, so was he.

The Doctor did as he was told, he recently seemed to do a lot of that. “Yes mam,” he said, a slight smirk on his face as he sat himself down on her sofa. He immediately regretted mocking her from the hard stare she gave him. “Sorry.” he automatically apologised, staring down at the wooden floor beneath him.

“Doctor,”

“Yes?” He answered straight away, looking up as if a puppy would answer its master.

“Shut up.” Clara said quickly, her hands in the air as she always did when she was trying to explain something. “Just shut up. I want to say something and you’re going to sit there and listen, okay? You don’t say a word, promise me you-”

The Doctor interrupted straight away. “C- Clara-”

Clara sat down next to him, her finger on his lips. The Time Lord flinched at first but eventually seemed to relax at her touch. “No, you shut up and you listen to me, you bloody idiot,” she stared at him, hoping that he would for once just keep his alien mouth shut. She removed her finger and he seemed to stay quiet, for now. 

“I don’t care that you walked in on me in the shower, Doctor. I’ve known you for two years and we’ve already seen parts of each other we probably shouldn’t have but that’s okay. I’m twenty eight and you’re over two thousand years old, we’ve gone past that stage. Doctor, I know you. I’ve always known you and you never changed… All that changed was your face,” Clara’s voice had lowered, she seemed to be struggling with her words. Her gentle hand touched the Doctor’s face, her fingers tracing the beautiful lines on his skin. 

“Doctor, I could never be without you. Loosing you would hurt a lot more than losing my mum or Danny Pink. Love isn’t an emotion, it’s a promise. And I could never promise myself to Danny, I could never promise that I’d always be with him because I- I was always travelling with you and it made me so happy.” her last words came out in a strangled cry, her hand covered her trembling lips. 

The Doctor stared at her as her eyes inflated, those big Whiskey coloured eyes he loved so much. “Your eyes are inflating again. Why are they so big? Do all humans do this?” he asked her, a playful yet sad grin on his face. 

Clara playfully shoved him. “Shut up,” she said quietly, her breath hitched in her throat. Finally after what had seemed like centuries, her head fell forward onto the Doctor’s shoulder. She sniffed and held in a breath, begging him not to move away. 

The Doctor’s body shifted underneath her and even though his intention was to carefully wrap his bony arms around her, Clara had thought he was going to move away. He heard her whimper and within moments, her tiny pudding brain arms were wrapped tightly around his skeleton-like body. Instead of moving away like she expected, his arms wrapped around her tiny waist, breathing in her vanilla and apple scented hair. 

Clara nuzzled her face into the Doctor’s neck, the scent of strong aftershave shocking her slightly. “Bloody hell, you’re actually wearing a lot of aftershave,” she giggled and held onto him tightly. “Some things never change.”

Suddenly, a thought bounced into her head. “If this is going to work, I can’t keep calling you ‘the Doctor’ I think I’m going to call you John Smith, is that okay, John?” she asked him, another giggle erupted from the Impossible Girl.

The Doctor grinned, planting a haste kiss on the top of Clara’s head. “Of course that’s okay, Clara Oswald, I don’t mind John Smith at all.”


End file.
